Pay Back
by Winning Duhhh
Summary: InuYasha Takashi and Kagome Higurashi knew each other since they were toddlers and now they're married. In this humorous tale, their daughter (Kieri) decides that she hates her Aunt Kikyo, and will do anything to get her out of their house forever. Character Pairing: Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Ses/Rin and Kik/Herpes :) All Human!
1. Chapter 1

AHHHH! I haven't touched this in FOREVER! Haha. Good to be back! Sigh *smiles*

This story is revised from my original version, which I took down…I don't think you would want to read stories by a fourteen year old version of me who kinda sucked *shrugs*

This story is now all human and is taking place in the present day.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own InuYasha, because let's face it; I'd be kind of rich! I do own the foul mouthed kid named Kieri sadly…

_**WARNING:**_ There's a five year old kid on the loose with a very bad mouth and a very evil mind…so don't be appalled as you read. I know you guys know of worse children. Thanks!

* * *

**Life as it is**

"_We found love in a hopeless place." -Rihanna_

The sun beamed down on a raven haired girl through the window of her house. The girl's name was Kagome, and she wasn't a girl anymore. She was a woman now, and had gone through a lot, but love conquered it all.

Kagome smiled as she remembered exactly how the gang: Miroku, Sango, InuYasha, and she became inseparable. Sango and Kagome were best friends ever since they were born, being that their moms were best friends. They did everything together, even attended the same schools. It was in first grade that they met Miroku and InuYasha. Miroku pulled on Sango's dark drown pigtails that were made especially for that first day of school and made her cry. Miroku and InuYasha just laughed at the little girl, but ceased when the small Kagome marched right into Miroku's face and gave him a 'who's boss' talk down.

Little InuYasha was fascinated with Kagome. She was cute with her long black hair with one side held up by a little daisy clip, deep rich chocolate eyes, and smile that showed her missing front tooth. She was so petite, yet she stood up against Miroku and him.

Kagome was just as fascinated with the certain boy. Her first thoughts were to strangle the rude boy who picked on Sango. Miroku may have been taller than her, but it didn't mean anything to her! He was a cute looking boy, with his neck length hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, and the dangerous smile that she wanted to smack right off. It was when she looked to his companion that she knew she was in trouble. His jet black hair down his back, violet eyes, and smirk that made her want to give him her lunch money.

After an apologetic looking Miroku and a calmed down Sango, the four became a pack. As they grew older, they fell for each other; Sango and Miroku, InuYasha and Kagome.

InuYasha fell harder for the girl turned woman and vice versa; they both had changed so well over the years! Braces worked well for Kagome, and her long black hair was now in waves down her back. Her brown orbs were just as deep as ever and her figure filled out so perfectly that InuYasha wanted to strangle himself, and the other losers that stared at her. InuYasha had grown tall and muscular, having played sports all the way until college. He now wore his hair in a ponytail to keep it out of his face, and instead of the smirk that bent Kagome's knees; it was turned into the smirk that made Kagome get on her knees…among other things!

Sango grew curves in all the right places as she grew up, and always wore her brown hair in styles that no other girl could repeat. It was hard for Miroku to keep his hands off of her, and he didn't try to either. Miroku played sports as well, and had become a man. Although Miroku grew up to being a lecherous punk, he was still _her _lecherous punk.

However, it wasn't always perfect with InuYasha and Kagome…because Kagome also had a sister. Kikyo was almost the exact image of her younger sister: Long black flowing hair, brown eyes, and a stunning smile. Kikyo wore bangs ever since the eighth grade, and was taller than Kagome. Kikyo wasn't exactly a humble person either, she knew she looked good and used it to her advantage. No matter how many guys she pulled, there was always the one unattainable one she wanted…the guy named InuYasha. Of course to Kikyo, him being her sister's boyfriend only meant as a challenge. And so went Kikyo's plan to seduce him one night as he came to their house. Kagome caught Kikyo straddling trying to kiss a very scared InuYasha and didn't look back…she ran until her legs gave out and vowed that she hated them both.

InuYasha didn't go down without a fight. He spent that next five months trying to reason with him to see his side…the side that proved he didn't want Kikyo and that he was tricked. Kagome forgave InuYasha but never forgave her sister.

Now, Kagome being twenty five and InuYasha being twenty six, both are happily married to each other and have a wonderful five year old daughter named Kieri. Kieri had InuYasha's eyes, attitude, and charm as well as Kagome's features, compassion, and love for helping others. Kieri loved her best friends who happened to be Sango and Miroku's two twin daughters, Mirori and Mira (both age five).

However the beautiful happy ending wouldn't be complete without family issues. Kieri absolutely hates her Aunt Kikyo (whom she calls Auntie Kinky-Hoe when she isn't around). Kikyo had gotten kicked out of her apartment when her "fiancé" left for America, so Kagome being generous let her older slutty sister stay with them for the moment. Kieri wanted her nowhere near her family for numerous of reasons: she caused uproar, she was a hoe, she stole things, and she almost ruined her family. Kagome believed that maybe she could turn her life around so she dismissed everything and smiled every day.

Kagome sighed with a smile on her face as she started to come out of her memories, turned and reached over to hug what she thought was her lover, husband, and best friend; unless your lover could be a pillow.

'What the...' Kagome started. She opened her eyes and found she was alone. She got up and walked to Kieri's room bright pink room that was filled with everything that had to do with princesses. Kieri, after all, was their little princess and she loved 'happily ever after' stories. But as she looked around the enormous room, her daughter was missing as well.

"Where is everybody?" She yelled hoping someone, ANYONE, would answer. And lo and behold...she was greeted by the best person. Silence.

'Might as well start breakfast.' she thought. And with that she went downstairs to slave herself over a hot stove.

* * *

'Okay. I ate and EVEN took a nap, but still no sign of those two.' Kagome thought to herself as she awakened from her spot on the couch in her living room. As if on cue...

"Mommy! Mommy!" was heard as well as little footsteps running to the living room. "We got you a surprise!"

"It's not a surprise now." That came from the deep voice of InuYasha.

Kieri gave her dad a dark look. "Whatever!" Kieri ran to her mother and smiled a huge grin. She was dressed in her Hello Kitty pajamas still and looked absolutely adorable. She then took out some flowers tied with a pink string and a card from behind her back. "Happy Mommy Day!"

"Aw thank you!" Kagome said as she hugged her daughter. Kagome felt the familiar need to cry, seeing her baby girl at five years old smile widely at her with her missing front tooth.

"It's Happy Mother's Day, Kieri." InuYasha corrected his baby girl, chuckling as he went to hug his wife.

"AS I SAID, Happy Mommy Day. Don't be correcting me mister!" Kieri lifted and shook her index finger, scrunched her face in a scowl as her grandmother would do her when she tries to get a cookie before dinner.

InuYasha mocked saluted her with a "Yes ma'am!" and then turned to his wife.

"I got you something Beautiful. Close your eyes." Inu whispered in her ear as he hugged her.

Kagome did as she was told, almost letting out a breathy moan from the proximity of his lips on her skin. She was startled out of her daze when she felt something cold slide onto her neck. Kagome looked down and she saw a beautiful gold necklace with a diamond heart locket in the middle. She opened the inside and almost melted. Left side had read: _InuYasha Drew Takashi, Kagome Lynn Takashi, & Kieri Naadirah Takashi_. Right side had their family picture they took on Christmas in the snow laughing. She smiled and turned to her husband with watery eyes and hugged him.

"Happy Mommy's Day darling." InuYasha was glad he picked a great gift.

"It's Happy Mother's Day, remember smart one?" Kieri huffed.

They laughed at their daughter's disgruntled look.

Kagome looked at both her husband and daughter and wondered how she had gotten so lucky to have them.

"Guys, this is beautiful. Thank You." She whispered to them and smiled.

"And we have a trip to take so get dressed!" InuYasha said as he clapped his hands together.

"Where are we going?"

They all turned to see Kikyo coming down the stairs looking like she had a run in with the hair brush and her makeup. Her clothes from last night were still on and she reeked of cigarettes, sex, and alcohol.

Before InuYasha could speak, Kieri put her little hands on her waist as she spoke with venom. "WE are going somewhere special for my Mommy. YOU are staying here!"

Kikyo simply rolled her glazed eyes at the child and looked to InuYasha and Kagome with her eyebrows crooked up.

"I was speaking more to the adults in this household."

"Bitch." Kieri mumbled as she glared even harder at Kikyo. Did I mention that Kieri hates Kikyo?

InuYasha grinned at his daughter's behavior, but decided to pretend he didn't hear her foul language. After all, she was his child and he hated Kikyo too.

"We're going to the park for a picnic and the spring carnival is in town today." InuYasha informed her, trying to be nice.

"Great!" Kikyo slurred and smiled. "I'll go get ready!"

And she was gone.

"Oh no she didn't! Mommy, tell that whore she's not…she's not…what's that word Daddy?"

"Welcomed."

"Relllllcommed! Yea!"

Kagome gave her daughter a stern look. "Go upstairs and let's get changed. And be nice to your Aunt young lady."

Kieri grumbled and stomped as she went upstairs to her room. Just before she entered she said, "That Kinky-Hoe is abouts to get it and get it good. Watch your back lady!"

* * *

Bahahaha! My poor fifteen year old mind. Kieri had been my made up character since, but she resembles my now six year old little sister whose English is so messed up…except she doesn't have a foul mouth. I know their middle names are weird…both InuYasha and Kagome has normal American middle names…Naadirah is actually my middle name and I thought it would fit since Kieri's my character. Let me know what you guys think! I'll be posting the next chapters soon! Love you lots!

Winning Duh!


	2. Chapter 2

Guys I need to vent! My roommate is a pregnant whore who will fuck anything with a penis and breathing…sorry but tis true! I woke up one morning and she had my best friend in her bed… and then hung out with her baby daddy the next day who now hates her…okay, I'm done :).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha and gang…sadly…I do however own his merchandise and Kieri.

* * *

**Let's Get It Started**

"_And the whole world has to answer right now just to tell you once again, who's bad?" – Michael Jackson _

"Mommy! My outfit has to say '_I'm cute an' you can't have me' _not '_**Danger: **__wild animal on the loose'_!"

Kagome snorted as she put the fourth outfit away. "Kieri we're going for a stroll and a picnic…not the fashion runway."

Kieri was smart for a five year old. She had the best of both worlds; kindergarten and technology. With the world advancing every day, Kieri was exposed to practically anything. She loved fashion and dressing up, having been taught by her grandmother to dress like she was on the runway. And being the daughter of InuYasha Takashi, (Japan's hottest male as her father would declare) she could NOT go _anywhere_ looking like just _anything_. She made sure her mother dressed her to impress.

"Can I pick both of our outfits, Mommy? Afterwall, we both have to look pwetty for Daddy!"

Kagome smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm when it came to clothes and told her yes. Kieri grabbed her mother's hand and practically dragged her from her pink room, to her parent's room, and to the simple white walk-in closet inside their room. Kieri thought long and hard about what to dress her Mommy in…they were going to treat her to something special!

She remembered that one day for Uncle Souta's birthday, her Mommy wore a pretty yellow skirt. Kieri asked her Mommy to grab the skirt and the pretty white blouse that was hanging next to it. They both paired her Mommy's outfit with a blue jeaned jacket with quarter sleeves, brown wedge sandals, and Kieri told her Mommy to wear her hair down.

"Thank you sweetie," Kagome kissed her baby on her forehead and patted her bottom. "Now let's go pick you out an outfit."

Kieri squealed and ran to her room. She wanted to match her Mommy, and thought today would be a tutu day. Kieri pulled out her frilly yellow tutu that sparkled with silver glitter all around. It had a matching yellow pair of spandex shorts attached to it so she could just wear it by itself. Next, she found her a white tank top that her Mommy puts in her little pink drawer. She also found her blue jean jacket that looked just like her Mommy's and her silver little ballerina flats that she loved because they sparkled so prettily in the sun.

They got ready together, and Kagome put Kieri's long hair into a bun at the top of her hair and even put a big pink ribbon on her bun to top it off. Kieri thought she looked just like a ballerina!

They walked downstairs and into the living room where they found a note from InuYasha.

"_Meet me at the park entrance. See you beauties soon!" _

Kieri realized that they beat Kikyo getting dressed! She tugged her mom's hand just as she was getting their purse and sunglasses and her hurried to the door so they could leave the hoe behind.

* * *

Since the park was only a couple of blocks away, Kagome and Kieri decided to walk there. Kagome loved the warm weather and everyone stopped to say 'Happy Mother's Day'. They soon spotted InuYasha, who was wearing his Ray Ban sunglasses, his favorite black v neck shirt, blue Levi's, and grey Sperry's. He also had a huge basket in one hand, and a big bouquet of daisies and a single pink rose in his other hand. He smiled when his two favorite girls came up to him.

"These daisies are for my love, whose beauty oversees even the prettiest flower."

Kagome blushed and pecked his cheek as she took them from his hands. InuYasha then bent down to his baby girl who he thought looked like an adorable mini diva in her outfit and big leopard sunglasses and gave her the little rose. Kieri giggled and kissed her Daddy's cheek as well.

InuYasha straightened up and pointed to a clear spot in the park by the water fountain and told them that he has their perfect spot ready to be claimed.

* * *

Kagome was full! InuYasha had prepared her a Mother's Day feast instead of the small picnic she was prepared for. There were salad, sushi, chicken alfredo, grapes, chocolate cake, and sparkling juice. She felt like she did on Thanksgivings! Kieri was lying down with InuYasha, pointing at the clouds and their shapes. Kagome looked at how cute they were and was happy…that is, until she heard a certain voice.

"OH! There you guys are!"

Kieri and InuYasha sat up so fast and stared at the dark haired woman who started to come their way.

Kieri stood up and held out her hand as if to signal a stop. "HALT! No losers allowed!"

Kikyo snorted and rolled her eyes at the girl. "Move kid. I don't have to answer to you." She then turned to the couple sitting on the picnic basket and started to help herself to the food and juice.

"You're welcome Kikyo." InuYasha glared at her and said. How dare she interrupt his special time with Kagome!

"Oh I'm sorry!" Kikyo stopped and looked apologetic. "Where are my manners…thanks Inu for the food!" And proceeded to stuff her face with food again.

"Excuse you, but there is a sign that says 'Do not feed the whores!' and I do bewieve you are vwiolating that rule!"

Kikyo ignored that comment and started to do the potty dance. "Where's the bathroom?"

Kagome looked at her sister and suddenly wished she was the only child. "There isn't one near here…you'd have to walk clear across the park for one."

"I can't wait that long! I'll just go pee behind some bushes. Can you help me find a spot InuYasha?" Kikyo smiled and battered her eyelashes at InuYasha.

"What in the hell is wrong with your eye, Twitchy?" Kieri laughed.

InuYasha sighed. "I can't Kikyo. Why can't you go by yourself? You're a big girl."

"Please?" Kikyo looked at InuYasha with puppy dog eyes. Well if your dog had a lazy eye.

Kieri got an idea and smirked evilly. "Come Kikyo I can show you a perfect place."

Kikyo frowned. "I guess."

Kieri remembered playing here last year and one kid ran by the set of bushes near the entrance. He started to get red bumps and had to be taken to the hospital. She walked briskly and quietly until she found what she was looking for…the poison ivy bush. Careful to not touch it she motioned Kikyo to come over.

"There you go Auntie. I'ma go back to the picnic." and Kieri started her trek back without getting a response.

It was when Kikyo arrived five minutes later back to the spot that they decided to pack up and drop the stuff back home. When they were a block away, Kagome noticed Kikyo itching violently at her back legs and back.

"Are you okay Kikyo?" Kagome looked at her sister and questioned.

"Yes," Kikyo grunted. She spied a twig on the ground and used it to scratch places she couldn't reach. They were home now, and Kieri snickered as she raced up the steps with her father. Kagome and Kikyo entered and Kagome really became concerned.

"Come here Kikyo." Kagome instructed.

Kikyo did as told and Kagome lifted Kikyo's shirt in the back to reveal little red bumps everywhere on her lower back leading to her bottom.

"Where ever you used the bathroom at, it had poison ivy."

"WHAT?!"

Kieri smiled as she took a sip of juice from her Hello Kitty cup in the kitchen.

"Are you serious, because I used one of the leaves to wipe myself!" Kikyo yelled, freaking out.

Kieri choked on her juice and cracked up as Kagome made a disgusted face. This was too funny!

"We'd better get you to the hospital." Kagome sighed.

InuYasha, having heard the whole conversation, came downstairs with keys in hand.

"We'll drop her off before the carnival. Why would you pee and use the leaf of a poison ivy bush...or any bush?" He questioned.

Kikyo looked embarrassed and pointed to Kieri who came into the living room as well. "It was her," She screamed. "Your demon child did this!"

"Hey! You're too grown! I'm just a kid lady!" Kieri exclaimed as she looked at her aunt with big innocent eyes.

"Come on guys let's go!" InuYasha opened the door and they all piled into their dark Mercedes.

'Phase one, complete.' Kieri thought happily as she buckled her seatbelt in, and they sped off to the nearest hospital.

* * *

Sooo! Haha I never gotten poison ivy before and don't want to…however I know it sucks! Well let me know what you thought of this chapter! I might do more chapters than the original three so drop me ideas of what Kieri should do to Kikyo! NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON! Thanks!

Winning Duhhh


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there Pay Back fans! Thank you so much for your reviews and liking my story! As I sit here trying to re-type this, my roommate's cat Little Bear, is sitting by the door and meowing…this has been going off and on for about two and a half hours…*glares at Little Bear*

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not, will not, and never have owned InuYasha and the rest of the characters…I do not own the disease herpes either…I only own this story, Kieri, and lots of Hello Kitty things.

* * *

**Danger: You're About To Get It**

"Who run the world? Girls!" –Beyoncé

Within two weeks Kikyo was healing much to Kieri's dismay. She enjoyed being at the carnival with her family on that day. They rode all the rides ate cotton candy. Her daddy even won her a big stuffed bear that she named Cocoa…it was her new best friend and went everywhere with her.

Today, Kagome's mother Linn (_**A/N: I know this isn't her name but let's pretend it is!**_) and little brother Souta was spending the night because Kagome and InuYasha went on a business trip. Kieri loved when her grammie stayed the night because that meant they would stay up all night and play games.

Currently, Linn was in the kitchen baking cookies. Kieri's mouth watered when she smelled them. Her grammie was making sugar cookies, M&M cookies, and her favorite chocolate chip walnut cookies. Kieri got to mix the cookie dough and lick the spoon as her grammie put them in the oven.

Kieri wanted to watch a movie, so Linn told her to pick one out and she would come help her. However, Kieri was a big girl and knew how to do it herself.

She went to the DVD stand to decide what she wanted to watch. Kieri was all about princesses and happy endings. She'd already watched _Cinderella_ a million times…_Tangled_ was starting to get old…Ursula gave her nightmares often.

Kieri was just about to give up, when a new DVD caught her eye.

"NO WAY!" She screamed as she snatched the DVD off of the stand. She'd been _begging _her parents to get _The Princess and The Frog _ever since it came out!

This was going to be a great day!

* * *

This movie was so good! Kieri was perched in front of the television on the floor, transfixed on Charlotte and Tiana as they were dressing themselves for Charlotte's party. She had an assortment of cookies and Hello Kitty cup by her feet and Cocoa by her side.

Suddenly, she felt an urge to potty, so she paused the movie and told Cocoa to stay put and no starting the movie without her.

When Kieri returned, prepared to resume her spot, she stopped and gasped. Something was very wrong! Instead of Charlotte and Tiana, there was some kind of show that had girls fighting and yelling at each other! She looked to the culprit on the couch…it was KIKYO!

"What the HELL? How in the world did you get in here!?"

She was sure that Kikyo wasn't going to be home for a couple of days.

"Simple kid," Kikyo responded "I walked in the door it wasn't hard."

"You people need to learn to lock your doors or the strays could come in!" Kieri yelled to her Grandma.

"WHAT THE FREAK DID YOU DO TO MY MOVIE?!"

"I changed it. What else?"

"No! Change it back! I was here first!" Kieri was furious! How dare this hoe come into her house and change her favorite movie!

"Negative squirt. You weren't here when I sat down." Kikyo didn't have time for the little hellion today.

"I went to the potty! It was there!"

"Oh boo hoo hoo kid. Get over it! I'm bigger and better so what I say goes! Now be a good girl and hand me that plate of cookies while you're at it…I like the chocolate chip ones."

How dare she! She's invading her space! And now her own damn cookies?! Just then, an idea struck Kieri. She grabbed two of the chocolate chip walnut cookies and gave them to Kikyo.

"Here you go Oh Wicked Witch." Kieri spat as she went to sit back in her spot.

"You know," Kikyo started "You could be a better kid. You just need to shut your trap. I could make you prettier and smarter kid. You should be grateful I'm giving you a time of day!"

"You know what? You're stupid. I wouldn't want to be near you even if we were the last two on earth!"

Kieri then stomped up to her room.

* * *

Kieri and Linn were playing dress up when a horrible scream let out in the house. Linn and even her Uncle Souta (who was in his room all day playing video games) ran down the stairs to see what was wrong.

They found Kikyo in the downstairs bathroom crying.

"Oh baby what's wrong?" Linn asked as she held her oldest daughter.

"Kikyo are you okay?" Souta was worried as he looked at his sister. "Your face is swollen."

"I zow! I zon't zow what happeeend!"

"Your tongue is swollen!" Linn gasped.

Kieri laughed. She sounded just like Sylvester from Looney Tunes!

"Zuffering Zucotash, Kikyo!" A giggling Kieri exclaimed.

"You Zemon! What Zid You Zo Zo Zhe Wookies?"

"Nothing! I gave you the cookie you wanted."

"I'm zot allergeeec zo chowolate!"

Linn looked at her daughter. "Honey, those weren't just regular chocolate chip cookies. Those had walnuts in them."

"WHAT? I'M ALLERGEEEC ZO WALZUTS!"

Kieri laughed. "Zoops?"

"C'mon Kikyo. Back to the hospital. Souta watch your niece" Linn sighed as she led the swollen Kikyo out the door.

When they left, Souta turned to the still laughing five year old.

"Did you do that on purpose?"

Of course she did. She personally picked the two cookies that didn't show walnuts at the top and handed them to her, knowing she was allergic. But she couldn't go down like that. So she pulled her best puppy dog face as she answered.

"No Uncle, I didn't know."

Souta sighed. "Okay…that was still pretty good though!" He high fived her!

"I know right? I didn't even plan it." Kieri smiled.

"Uncle, can we finish my movie now?"

"Sure kid."

As Kieri snuggled next to her Uncle with Cocoa in her hands she smiled.

Never mess with the best.

* * *

Well haha there it is. Man I'm starting to think I may be evil…NAHHHH! Please review :) Kieri and I would love you all!


End file.
